


Suits You, Sarah

by RedEastMovement



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEastMovement/pseuds/RedEastMovement
Summary: "Lord, show me the wayTo cut through all his worn out leather..."-Lady Gaga, "Million Reasons"Sarah Weintraub had a good deal with the Courier: Get her more vault suits from those damned vaults in the Mojave wastes in exchange for some unorthodox payments.





	Suits You, Sarah

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rough draft, mainly to test out how good I can implement fluff.  
> I'll be adding the hard stuff when I can finally get in the mood to do it.  
> Of course, the rating will bump up to Explicit when this happens.  
> Enjoy as it is now, or wait till the 'good good' arrives.  
> -Red

Sarah leaned against the countertop in the lobby of her beloved Vault 21, reading a copy of _Nikola Tesla and You_ for presumably the millionth time. She didn’t mind the fact that she knew every word, every schematic that the book contained in its loved, decaying pages. She didn’t mind the fact that with all the caps she’s acquired over the years by running the hotel or selling various Vault trinkets, the limitless entertainment and debauchery only accessible to those who could spare the caps were available at her disposal. To be fair, Sarah was terrified whenever she tried to think of the world outside her Vault. Even if her Courier tried to explain the immediate world of The Strip in the most positive of ways, she wasn’t convinced enough to even dare step a foot out of the front door.

After finishing the book, Sarah placed it below the counter and shuffled over a few steps in order to turn on the Guest Terminal.

_ **No New Messages** _

She frowned and crossed her arms across her chest. It had been over a month since Mars had last left her in her bed, leaving only a note that read: _“34 – Mars.”_ Never had the Courier taken so long to return to her with more Vault suits and other products. Even the infamous Vault 22, dangerous for its mutated inhabitants and the deadly spores permeating the air, only took him a two week timeframe between leaving her and then returning with Vault loot in tow.

It was all a simple arrangement. Sarah initially didn’t have a lot of caps or merchandise that she could’ve offered Mars when he had agreed to raid every Vault in the Mojave wasteland to furnish her own establishment. Mars didn’t mind, since he desired another form of payment from her altogether.

_“So, you’ve never been outside?”_

_“N…no. Why would I want to? Surface never, Vault forever, right?”_

_“Its probably been a long time since you’ve had someone keep you company, right? And I’m not talking about customers either.”_

_“W…Well, I…Yeah. Ever since everybody left the Vault to try and live outside, I’ve been pretty much alone here ever since.”_

_“I see…. well…. Sarah, tell me now, have you ever…been with a man before?”_

_“Wait, wha-“_

_“I know, I know, its not like a stranger to suddenly start asking a fine…. unsullied woman as yourself such a question, but….”_

_“But…. what?”_

_“I’m surprised that for a woman that constantly deals in and repairs a lot of leather…. I’m surprised nobody’s taught you how to use it…. properly.”_

“Excuse me, miss?”

Sarah had been so focused on her first memory of Mars that she didn’t notice that a little boy carrying a note had walked into the lobby. He was trying to get her to accept the note, a note from her next-door neighbor, her brother Sheldon.

“S-sorry. Thank you for bringing this to me.”

She exchanged the note in the boy’s hand for a bottlecap or two, then watched as the little boy ran out of her lobby, looking for more small jobs to do.

_Just like Mars. A little courier…_

“Missing someone?”

Sarah gasped and turned to the source of that familiar voice. Leaning on the doorway leading down into the Vault’s lower levels was _her_ courier. Mars was only wearing a white shirt and ragged trousers for once, and not his signature Enclave power armor. Though he looked clean and certainly smelled clean, the unmistakable signs of lengthy battles were visible all over the visible portions of his body. His face in particular was covered in ugly bruises from very close encounters with feral ghouls.

She didn’t move as he left the wall and walked over to her, his left hand pushing back strands of red hair that had fallen over his eyes.

“Mars….how di-“

“I used the back entrance from the Tops after stopping by the New Vegas Medical Clinic and using Benny’s room to freshen up.”

Sarah looked on as he made his way behind her and wrapped his battered arms around her waist. She closed her eyes as she felt his rough lips make contact with the back of her neck, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine.

“I wanted to surprise you this time. I’m sorry to have kept you waiting on those suits, Sarah.”

His arms slowly released their hold on her so that his hands could be free to explore the familiar contours of her body.

“Thanks, hon…but you know I’ve been waiting on something else for much longer, right?”

Mars lifted his head away from her neck and resettled his chin on her right shoulder.

“And what would that be, Miss Weintraub?”

Sarah turned her head and rested it on his, sighing in content.

“You.”


End file.
